Shadowing her
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Stalking your partner can lead to unexpected consequences! LaSalle & Brody


_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: New Orleans. This is the creation of Mark Harmon et al. _

_This is not set around or after any NCIS: New Orleans episode._

_I've never been to New Orleans so I really don't know the streets, shops and places. I'll just make them up but in later FF I'll try to do research on New Orleans. _

_It's my first NCIS: New Orleans FanFiction! Hope to get constructive reviews!_

**NCIS New Orleans Field Office**

**1830 local**

"Good job both of you," Pride said, locking his service P228 in the locker. Heading over to the kitchen, he grabbed his coat and then proceed out.

"Going somewhere King?" Special Agent Christopher LaSalle asked.

"Laurel's back and staging a small piano gig with her friends. If I don't get there in time, my daughter will never forgive me."

"Good Luck!" Both LaSalle and Brody responded. LaSalle added, "King" as Pride waved and exited the building. Suddenly, both agents turned to look at each other.

"What?" Meredith Brody began.

"What nothing. What are your plans, it's the weekend?" He asked her in his distinctive Alabama drawl.

"Nothing," Brody replied, packing her briefcase.

"Nothin'? Everyone has something to do in the weekend."

"Don't be so nosy LaSalle. I told you, I prefer my work and personal lives be kept separate. Have a good weekend." With that, she picked up her belongings and left.

One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand...LaSalle looked at the seconds on his digital watch. Ten minutes were up. He closed up and head out, he spotted her moving two and a half blocks away. Pretty fast but after all she's a Federal Agent, he thought as we shadowed her. Hmmm, catching the bus, he thought. No matter, I can be as fast as that he said, hoping into a cab and giving directions. He saw her alight just before the Garden District area and tipping the driver, he stuck himself amongst the crowds and followed. Ricky's Joint, he read the shop. Hmmph, I've heard of this place before, but never been to it. Oh well, time to just watch he said, moving to a cafe across the street. It was indeed a great vantage point as he could still see her inside.

"Cappuccino, full cream, thanks," he said to the waitress and strained his eyes to look inside the pub across the street. Hmm, she's meeting someone and talking rapidly. Friend or boyfriend? Wish I have parabolic microphone...wait he's touching her hands? Definitely a boyfriend. Hmm, they are both making hand gestures. That's a weird kind of couple, he mused. Maybe he's deaf? Or is a new method of love signalling?

So my partner has a boyfriend, he thought. Yeah, who wouldn't be in a romantic relationship nowadays? Especially when you have looks like an angel and skills like a super hero. Super hero, LaSalle thought, remembering how she brought down Max Wolff that day and his remark to her. Yup, a Michigan-bred Superhero with a New Orleans boyfriend. Ah, she's getting up and he's moving away as well. Well, even couples can't talk forever, even in nice cities like this. How I wish I had a girlfriend...

"Bang!" LaSalle's thoughts were interrupted. "Hey, you don't have to place my cap..."He looked up and saw none other than Special Agent Meredith Brody standing next to him, her coat parted to show her NCIS badge and Glock 26. "Mr. LaSalle, get up and follow me before I pick you up myself!"

Immediately, LaSalle felt his right arm twisted in almost like a tight knot as she pushed him out of the cafe to a roadside corner. "Ok, buster, you better have a damn good reason for stalking me! Stalking is a crime!"

LaSalle grinned and tried to raise his hands but the pain still lingered. "How on earth did you know I was following you? I was way back..."

"An extremely good agent knows if she's being tailed. Now, what the hell were you doing stalking me?"

LaSalle raised his twisted hand despite pain. "Ok, ok, I just want to know what you were doing this weekend. I'm sorry, Brody, I intruded into your personal space by following you. Look, if you want to meet up with your boyfriend that's..."

"Boyfriend?! Boyfriend?" Brody moved back and started laughing, almost like a hyena. "Oh my gosh LaSalle, that's the silliest guesswork I've heard from you since we've started working. Ben's not a boyfriend and never will be. He's my pottery teacher."

Pottery teacher?! "You're taking pottery classes? Who takes pottery classes in New Orleans?"

Brody stepped forward facing her partner and snorted. "Why, why not? I have to do something in the spare free time over here. I was meeting him to discuss my class on Saturday. And to set it straight, everything is professional between me and Ben. He's gay by the way, and would never try to date me."

A gay pottery teacher in the South, LaSalle thought. That would certainly make the..."And now Mr. Want-to-know it all, you owe me for this."

"What's the penalty partner?" Oh gosh, please don't make it too expensive.

Brody twirled him around so that he faced the wall and he felt something pushed into his palm. "Don't be late. Or else."

Agent LaSalle unfolded the note and read, "Dinner at Antoine's Sunday Night, 1800 hours. You pay. XX Merri."

She likes me! He thought.

The End.


End file.
